


To save the King

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Gen, Magic Revealed, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther is dying. Merlin confesses to Arthur that he's a  sorcerer, and offers to save Uther</p>
            </blockquote>





	To save the King

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Merlin Fest 2012


End file.
